


good girl (sith!obi wan au)

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: sith!obi wan hears the dirty dreams you’ve been having about him, and he’s happy to oblige in making them come true
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 339





	good girl (sith!obi wan au)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ darthstyles

“And how long have you been dreaming of this, sweet one?”

Your breath caught in your throat as Obi Wan’s hands settled on the dip of your waist.

He’d barely gotten you past the door, only just stepping into his quarters enough to crowd you against the wall, his touch sending goosebumps down your spine.

You’d been consumed by this fantasy for ages, images of the Sith lord’s strong arms wrapped around your body, his teeth grazing your neck.

What you hadn’t realized was that he’d been fixated on the way you watched him, and you didn’t think he’d been able to listen to your thinly-veiled thoughts about his hands around your throat.

Not until he got you alone, pressing his broad chest against yours and purring into your ear.

“You aren’t very good at keeping secrets, darling. It’s like you _wanted_ me to hear you.” His fingers danced along the sliver of exposed skin where your shirt had drifted up.

“Did you want me to hear those filthy thoughts tonight? Did you see me coming but couldn’t muster the courage to beg me to fuck you?”

A whimper escaped your trembling lips, and it felt like the breath had been stolen from your lungs.

“I’ll ask you one more time, you naughty little thing. How long have you dreamt of me having my way with you?”

His hand slid up gently to palm your breast, and you shivered when you felt him hum against your throat.

“S-Since I first saw you, my lord,” you answered breathlessly.

He chuckled lowly, lifting his lips from your neck to look into your eyes. His piercing golden gaze pinned you to the wall, giving you a look so intense that you felt hypnotized by him.

“Is that so?” His hand continued along your skin, thumbing over your nipple through your blouse. “And you’re such a desperate little thing that you can’t control your thoughts when I’m near you?”

You felt your cheeks burning under his scrutinizing eyes, and you nodded slowly, not trusting yourself to speak.

“I’ll bet you’ve thought of me coming into your quarters late at night,” he murmured, his other hand sliding up your thigh. “Did you touch yourself and imagine my hands on your body?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you whimpered desperately as his fingers brushed between your thighs. “Oh stars, _please_ , master.”

He pinned your hips to the wall with his own, the hand on your breast coming up to wrap around your throat.

“ _Master_ ,” he smirked. “Oh, I do like the sound of that… and you beg so sweetly.”

Your breath was coming heavily now as he squeezed gently at your neck, and your legs spread of their own accord.

“Please, master,” you whimpered again, now knowing how much he enjoyed the sound of it.

“And what are you begging for, darling?” He smirked, the condescending tone of his voice only serving to turn you on. “Do you want me to fill up your needy little cunt?”

You gasped when he thumbed your clit through your clothes, the barely-there touch making you grind your hips down for more.

“I’ll bet that’s what you’ve been dreaming of, hm? Pretty thing… I can see you now, spread out on your bed with your fingers inside yourself, but it isn’t enough, is it? You touch yourself and _dream_ about my cock stretching you open. Don’t you, my wanton little whore?”

You were nearly screaming from his teasing, body trembling as his hand finally slid down into the front of your panties.

“ _Maker_ , you’re dripping for me.”

Your head was spinning, all those nights spent whimpering his name into your pillow paling in comparison to the simplest touch he was giving you. You could hardly find the words to speak, but your mind was screaming _fuck me, please just fuck me_.

Golden eyes darkened with lust as your thoughts projected to him, feeling you grind down against his touch. Obi Wan pulled himself from you abruptly, stepping back to rake his eyes over your body.

“Strip for me,” he commanded simply, and you complied with shaking hands.

Your blood was running hot as you hastily tore the clothes from your body, clenching your thighs together when you felt his eyes on you.

“Pretty thing…” He purred, beginning to circle around you, appraising you from every angle. When he made his way back around to face you once more, he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, pushing it into your mouth with no resistance.

“Oh, look at that, little one. Taking me in so easily.”

You sighed out a moan, sucking gently at his thumb.

“I can tell you’re going to be a great deal of fun.” His eyes lit up with mischievous delight, taking in the way your body submitted to him.

“Won’t you get on the bed for me, pet?” He cooed, and you melted as he dragged his spit slick thumb down your chin.

You nodded dazedly, the mere thought of what he was going to do to you sending a fresh wave of arousal through your body. You crawled up onto his bed, lying back against the pillows until you heard him tsk at you.

“I didn’t think I had to explain that you should get on your hands and knees.” His voice had a touch more gravel in it than in moments before, a stern, gruff tone overtaking his words.

You stuttered out an apology, quickly moving to press your face down against the mattress as he instructed.

“That’s it. Good girl,” he murmured, crawling up behind you on the bed to push your knees apart. “Keep those legs spread for me, sweet thing.”

“Y-Yes, master,” you whined, trying to adjust your arms above your head. You gasped when you realized you couldn’t move them, nor could you squeeze your thighs together.

“Master, w-what’s happening, why can’t I– _oh!_ ”

You cried out as you felt his tongue drag along your folds, whining at the heat it brought to your core.

“Master!”

He chuckled darkly, hands settling on your hips.

“But haven’t you dreamt of this as well?” He taunted. “I could see it in your thoughts. Filthy thing, wanting me to use the force to pin you down so I could use your little holes.”

You cried out into the pillow when he slipped two fingers inside you, and you could already feel the way you were drenching them.

“That’s what you think about when you see me, isn’t it, darling? How naughty of you.” He twisted his fingers cruelly, crooking them enough to hit that sweet spot deep inside of you, making you keen for him.

“Can you go a single moment without thinking about me stretching you open? About how my tongue would feel licking at your sweet little cunt?”

You strained against the force bonds uselessly, their strength barring you from moving an inch. But _maker_ , you had dreamed of this before, had dreamed of him holding you down and _taking you_ , of feeling his mouth on your neck while he filled you relentlessly. You were desperate for him, and your head was spinning under his merciless touch.

“Master,” you mewled. “Master, _please–_ ”

“ _Please what_ , little one?” He murmured, pulling out his fingers in favor of resting his thumbs on your folds, spreading them apart. “ _Please_ taste you? Are you crying for my mouth?”

He spread your pussy open with his thumbs, making you cry out at how exposed you felt beneath him.

“Oh, darling, you’re just _dripping_ , aren’t you? Just begging for me to have a taste.” His voice held a teasing lilt that had you going mad. You babbled desperately for him to do anything, to have mercy and touch you _somehow_.

He hummed thoughtfully as he nudged his nose along your thigh, leaning in to slowly lap at your pussy. You nearly screamed with how good it felt, finally having his lips on you after dreaming of his tongue night after night.

He circled your clit gently, sucking it into his mouth and laving at the bud. His low hums against your skin vibrated through you, making you whimper.

“You taste just as sweet as you look,” he murmured against you. You shivered at his comment, and you could feel yourself drip onto his tongue. The groan that left his lips made you gasp, and he spread you open even further.

“Filthy little thing.”

“Master!” You cried out, thrashing against your binds and grinding against his mouth.

A sharp smack to your thigh stilled you for a moment, and you forced yourself to catch your breath, but suddenly, his mouth was gone. You tried as hard as you could to twist your body around, to look into his eyes and figure out why he had stopped.

The force bonds suddenly released your limbs, and you collapsed face first onto the bed.

“Oh, little one. So _greedy_ ,” he chided, flipping you over onto your back. Sweat was beading at your temples, and you could feel yourself throbbing between your thighs as you realized he’d begun to strip as well, standing in front of you bare-chested.

“M-Master, I– I’m s-sorry,” you stuttered out, eyes going wide at the sight of him stripping completely.

Stars, he was so _strong_. He was all broad chest and muscular thighs and tense biceps that made you _whine_ , imagining what he could do to you with them. And he was _big_ , thick and hot and hard and you _shivered_ at the thought of finally having him inside you.

He grinned down at you, running a calloused hand down the valley of your breasts, brushing over your stomach.

“I think,” he purred, sitting back against the headboard. “Since you’ve been so desperate to get me inside you, you should watch your greedy little cunt get stretched out by my cock.”

You whined pathetically, throbbing as he spoke to you and _begging_ for him.

“Please, master, I’ll do _anything_.”

“Oh, I know you will, sweet one,” he cooed, tugging you up into his lap with your back against his chest. He hooked your legs over his knees, keeping them spread open. One hand settled gently on the curve of your neck, squeezing softly while the other slid down to your clit.

The hand around your throat tilted your chin up, and you quickly realized he _really_ meant he wanted you to watch.

The mirror across the room gave you a perfect view of your body spread out over his, of the way his hand covered your throat, the way the pads of his fingers toyed with your pussy.

You moaned brokenly, head falling back on his shoulder.

He chuckled in your ear, squeezing your throat a bit harder until you steadied your gaze back on the mirror.

“Your eyes don’t leave mine, do you understand?” He rasped into your ear, gaze locked on yours in the mirror.

“Yes, master,” you whimpered, and you could feel his cock twitch against your hip.

“Good girl,” he growled softly, and you melted into his touch.

He picked up your hips gently, helping you get settled in his lap as the tip of his cock brushed against your clit.

“Do you think you can take all of me, little one?” He murmured, pushing his tip against your hole. “Do you think all those nights stuffing yourself full of your fingers prepared you for my cock?”

You were nearly crying, you were so desperate for it.

“Please, master,” you sobbed. “Please, I need you, I’ve needed this for too long, _please_ fill me up!”

Your cries were like music to his ears, and he moaned in harmony with you as he slowly sank you down onto his cock.

“Master!” You cried, mouth falling open as he filled you to the hilt.

“Eyes on me,” he growled once more, bucking his hips up into yours. “Look at your master when you beg, sweet girl.”

You did as he asked, keeping your eyes on him in the mirror as he rocked his hips into yours, watching in awe at the place your bodies met. You could feel him so _deep_ , it made you keen. You settled a hand on your stomach, gasping out as he picked up speed.

“Look at that,” Obi Wan groaned into your ear. “Do you feel me here?” He asked, settling a hand on top of yours and _pushing down_. “Has anyone ever taken you like this, little one? Has anyone else ever been so deep?”

“No!” You cried out, arching your back as he tightened his grip on your throat. “No master, only you, I only dream of _you_ taking me.”

It was true. The small handful of boys you’d been with in the past did little more than fumble their way through it, never making you feel like this, never _taking_ you like Obi Wan had.

“Mine,” he gritted out, thrusting into you even harder. “My pretty little whore.”

“Yours!” You whined, eyes rolling back as his fingers brushed your clit again. “Please, master, _please_ make me cum.”

“You want to cum, sweet girl?” He growled into your ear.

You cried out in response, and before you knew it, Obi Wan had flipped you onto your stomach, and you could see his body covering yours in the mirror as he pulled your hips up to meet his own.

He slid back into you from behind, tangling a hand in your hair and pulling your head up once again.

You moaned brokenly, Obi Wan’s grip keeping your back perfectly arched as he thrusted into you from behind, his free hand rubbing tight circles on your clit. He was somehow able to get even _deeper_ like this, and you cried out as he hit that sweet spot inside of you again and again.

“Master, _please!”_

He tugged you up to press your back flush against his chest, holding you tightly to him.

“I want to feel you cum for me, little one,” he murmured darkly in your ear. “I want to hear you _scream_ when you drip down my cock.”

You screamed out pathetically, body trembling as you came. It hit you hard and fast beneath his touch, fingers tightly working your clit until you were sobbing, a white-hot euphoria washing over your body.

You struggled to regain your breathing as you came down from your high, eyes still obediently trained on Obi Wan’s reflection in the mirror. You could feel his hips stutter inside you, and abruptly, he pulled out of you with a groan.

“On your knees,” he commanded, and you rushed to comply, stumbling off the bed onto your knees before him.

Your mouth fell open as you watched him work his cock in his fist, whining with the need to finally _taste_ him.

He threw his head back with a moan, a sound that reverberated through your entire body, and came hard, streaking your face with his release.

You whimpered when you licked your lips, swallowing down the taste of him greedily.

“Master,” you breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes.

His golden eyes were aflame with lust when he looked down at you again. A filthy smirk appeared on his lips as he began to run his thumb through the mess on your cheek, slipping it into your mouth and watching your eyes flutter closed as you sucked his release from it.

He hummed approvingly, repeating the motion until your face was completely clean, until you swallowed every drop of him down.

“My filthy little thing,” he purred, leaning down to seal your lips in a heated kiss, and you whined when you tasted yourself _and him_ on your tongue. You tried your best to steady your breathing as he kissed you, but you felt like you were on fire, that desperate need for him consuming you again.

He pulled away from your lips slowly, and you blinked up at him with dazed eyes. The sight of him above you, naked, sweaty, and satisfied, had you clenching your thighs together, your urge to touch him again now overwhelming you.

“Oh, you are _insatiable_ , aren’t you?” He teased, picking you up from the floor and settling you back on the bed. “Was this not enough for you, sweet one? You’d have me take you _again_?”

A grin spread across your face. You knew he could hear your thoughts, you were broadcasting them loud and clear.

 _I’d have you inside of me every single night, master_ , you thought boldly, licking your lips as you looked up at him.

His eyes glinted brightly, and a devilish smirk played on his lips.

“Careful what you wish for, little one,” he murmured. “Because I _will_ take you whenever I please.”

A shiver ran through you as his hand crept back up to your throat.

“But that’s what you wanted all along.”


End file.
